Gotham High
by Punk-Rock-Chick02
Summary: Sometimes, school isn't really that bad...especially if you've got one hot teacher giving you all the lectures. RobinRaven
1. Default Chapter

**Gotham high**

**Summary:** Sometimes, school isn't really that bad--especially if you've got one hot teacher giving you all the lectures. RobinRaven

**Pointless Author's Notes: **I don't know. It's just that this idea popped into my head one day and I just had to write it down. The plot will unfold, just wait and see. I swear I'll update this much more often than I do with my other stories. This is just a default chapter, just a little introduction as to how Robin got himself into this mess in the first place. The next chapter is already written--and it's pages long. So--I guess I'll just be waiting until I get enough reviews from you guys. -ahem- And if you don't like the pairing, go away now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the damn show. -sigh-

**Default Chapter**

Ahh--highschool. It holds the best and the worst times of your life in its grimy little hands. Some even call it the most exciting years of your young, teenage life. But if you had to repeat those highschool years over and over again, you've got to admit that it wouldn't be as exciting anymore. Unfortunately, for Richard Wayne, he had concluded over the past few years that highschool was clinging onto him for dear life. No, it just wouldn't let him go no matter what he did or how hard he tried. He was infamous for being a 'repeater', as some would call it, for attending every prom with the hottest and most popular girls by his side (who were obviously only after his fortune), and of course, for being a troublemaker. However, he was famous for his looks, popularity, wealth, attitude--and not to mention that he was the adopted son of none other than Bruce Wayne; the richest and most successful entrepeneur to ever walk the streets of Gotham City.

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair as his father scolded him relentlessly about how dissappointing it was to know that he had to repeat the year all over again. Bruce paced back and forth, as Richard slumped in his chair, his brain barely registering all the nagging going on around him. It didn't bother him that much, really. He'd expected to fail anyway. School was getting boring, and he gave up trying to finish his education a long, long time ago. There wasn't really any point in berating him like this every time the end of the school year came around. Bruce should really get used to it, because he sure has.

Bruce furrowed his brows at the sight of the bored expression on Richard's face. There he was, acting like this wasn't a big deal for either of them. He's twenty years old, for God's sake. He should be off to college by now like every other normal teen in the world. But no, here he is, repeating his last year of highschool again. He just didn't know what to do with him anymore.

"You should be taking this seriously, Richard." Bruce Wayne had his back turned against him, setting his eyes on the scenery of the bustling city in the outside world of their sixty-billion-dollar mansion. And to his annoyance, he was met with no reply from the now spaced-out Richard. "And I've come to the decision to enroll you in Gotham High: A private school that disciplines undisciplined kids like you." With this being said, Richard's head shot up as he was brought back to reality. "No excuses. Pack your things, you're leaving in an hour." Bruce's stern voice caught Richard by surprise, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his father. "And once you get there, you will no longer be known as Richard Wayne." Richard gave him a confused look, clearly not understanding the situation at hand. "Instead, you will be called Robin Grayson."

"But...why?" This was all Richard could manage to say. This was what he had least expected. He was going to a private school, and not just an ordinary private school--but a disciplinary one as well. And all this, to him, just didn't make any damn sense.

"If you don't carry my last name, you won't get instant popularity. And without instant popularity, the more you get to concentrate on your studies and less on parties and girls." Bruce hid a satisfied smirk when he saw Richard's face washed over with anger, confusion, and frustration. "And since you'll be using a new identity, you'll be getting there by riding a cab." Bruce knew that Richard--or shall I say, Robin--was only used to high-maintenance, expensive, and exclusive things. Oh, and how he loved to see him squirm in his seat that very moment. He knew this would be for the best of everything. A little sacrifice on Richard's end wouldn't matter just as long as he could finaly learn his lesson. "What are you waiting for? Off you go." Bruce dismissed him with a wave of his hand, motioning him to head out the door. Richard muttered inaudible curses as he stomped his feet childishly across the room and slammed the door.

Bruce sighed, allowing himself to take a seat in his tall office chair. He once again stared out at the enormous window behind him, hoping against all odds that _someone_ would eventually put Richard in his place.

* * *

Please tell me if I should continue or not. (Click that button down there. It's good for your soul.)

PunkRockChick02


	2. Chapter 1: All You Need To Ruin Your Day

**Gotham high**

**Summary:** Sometimes, school isn't really that bad--especially if you've got one hot teacher giving you all the lectures. RobinRaven

**Pointless Author's Notes:** Here's the next chapter. It really made my day when I saw the reviews you guys left me. Even one of my favourite authors, alena-chan, reviewed my story...which made me freak out momentarily. So, this chapter is dedicated to alena-chan, because she's inspired me a lot to write my stories in the first place -grin-. Thank you guys for taking the time to read this fanfic of mine. And yes, I've decided to cut this originally very long chapter into different chapters. Please don't kill me for that. I just need to keep you guys interested, you know. -wink-

And yes, the school Robin is attending has their own dorm, thus he will be living and at the same time studying there. Just wanted to clear things up a bit.

**Disclaimer:** I own the Teen Titans. (Yeah, right.)

**Chapter One: All You Need To Ruin Your Day**

Richard stomped off into his room, lazily plopping himself down on the bed. He inwardly sighed at his old man, thinking he had probably lost every trace of sanity he had left. I mean, seriously, a private disciplinary school? A whole new identity? Uniforms? It all just sounded too absurd to be true. Richard sat up, and walked into his closet. He grabbed two suitcases and threw those onto his bed, taking several articles of clothing, he carelessly tossed them behind him. He shoved his clothes into both his suitcases, and slammed them shut. He left the room looking like a mess--he obviously wasn't accustomed to packing his own things. Usually, good old Alfred did that for him. But now that Richard was leaving, about ninety-nine point nine percent of Alfred's responsibilities were checked off his to-do list. In other words, all Alfred needed to do was inhale and exhale.

When Richard stepped out of the elevator, he was met with a smiling Bruce. And it wasn't just an ordinary smile. No, it was the kind of smile that mocked him. He grumbled at the sight of his father, wishing he could take that smug look off his face, smother it to the ground and rip it to shreds. He dragged his suitcases lazily behind him, and as he reached the door, he saw the taxi cab just waiting for him to get in. He took one last look at Bruce and scowled at him, he then proceeded to throw his suitcases into the trunk of the cab.

"Richard," Bruce started in almost a scolding manner. "Give them to me." He held out his hand. He heard Richard mutter more curses under his breath as he took out his wallet and handed over all his credit cards. "Now, take care of yourself." Bruce patted him on the back, which caused Richard to get even more pissed off than he already was. Richard disregarded the idea of attacking his father, and instead, he nodded quietly and walked away, not bothering to say goodbye to his father. He entered the cab and told the driver to step on it before he decided to get out and beat the crap out of his dad. The driver quickly did as he was told, sensing the annoyance and seriousness in Richard's tone.

* * *

The drive to the Gotham High seemed endless. Richard had tried to keep himself busy by staring out the window or playing with the string that hung from his jacket, but then the driver would interrupt his thoughts by talking about pointless things. He could name several, actually. The driver tried to start a conversation about his fear of bowling shoes, his thirteen children, and what was even weirder was the fact that the driver started getting _very_ emotional when he talked about how much he wished the world would just get along in peace. Richard was not surprised when he saw the 'peace pendant' hanging on the driver's neck, and the phrase "Flower Power" written all over his dusty windshield.

The long ride eventually ended, to Richard's relief. The driver handed him his suitcases, accidentally dropping the heavy load onto Richard's right foot. The driver laughed sheepishly, immediately said goodbye with an enthusiastic "Peace Man" and drove off carelessly on the road. Richard limped to the front gate of the school and finally set his eyes on the building ahead of him. To say it was huge would be an understatement; Richard's eyes even widened up a bit. And as much as he didn't like to say it, Gotham High seemed like a great school. He finally decided that he would like this place because of the spacious campus--and not to mention the girls in uniforms three sizes too small that just passed by him that very moment.

* * *

As Richard entered the school doors, it was so huge in there that he actually felt lost. Tall, gray lockers lined the wide halls, and the walls were painted white--unlike his old school whose aging walls were covered in graffitti. He wandered around cluelessly for a while, wondering why it was so empty.

"Hey."

To be perfectly honest, the voice startled him. He turned around only to find a tall, dark-skinned, and well-built man with a smile on his face. "Man, if you keep going around in circles like that, you'll never find your room." The man chuckled. He seemed to be very friendly despite his tough exterior.

"I'm kind of new here..." Richard spoke almost embarassed. The reply he recieved was a pat on the back as the man offered to help him. Richard thought it was kind of him to do that. This man he had just met a couple of moments ago went by the name of Victor Stone, a.k.a. Star Athlete of the gotham high football team. He introduced himself politely before asking for Richard's name. Richard recalled what his father had told him earlier, and introduced himself as Robin Grayson. Richard hated the name. He disliked, loathed, despised, cursed, and just downright hated it. In fact, he hated it so much that he couldn't find any more words synonymous to the word 'hate' to describe how much more he hated it. He stuttered for a moment when he was asked his name, which Vic returned with a confused look. But in the end, he managed to choke it out of himself.

They had gone to the unreasonably cranky woman in the registrar's office earlier--she seemed very pissed at the world around her. She also seemed to be having mood swings, or in Richard's words: she was "PMS-ing". He took his uniform with him and found out that his room number was 142, and Vic had to leave him since he was planning on meeting someone somewhere in the campus. Richard went straight to his room, pleasantly surprised at how "cool" it looked.

* * *

Richard sat at the edge of his king-sized bed (yes, it was that big.), satisfied that he had been able to successfully put his belongings in an organized manner. He was rather happy that he had all this room to himself, and for once, he actually thought that his dad made a wise decision of sending him here to study--which was the last thing he intended to do, if I might add. He was going to enjoy his stay, and prove to Bruce once and for all that he can be popular without the 'Wayne' in his name. It's hard to believe that in twenty years of age, all Richard seemed to care about was being popular--in fact, it seems a little too pre-teenager-ish. But to Richard, being popular meant everything in highschool--so were girls, parties, oh--and did I mention girls? Yes, Richard was quite the lady's man. He could have anyone he wanted with a snap of his fingers. It's kind of sickening to imagine, but girls would literally throw themseleves onto him until he's burried in a dirt pile of pink and stilletos. Well--at least that's what they did in his former school. But hey, he was sure it would be no different here in Gotham High, and it was just a matter of time until he could return back to his old lifestyle once again.

Richard allowed himself to fall flat on the bed, and tucked his arms behind his head, staring absent-mindedly at the ceiling. He thought this was great. He had a king-sized bed, cool air-conditioning, a comfy couch, a television, a radio--and pretty much everything. It didn't matter what was in that room, all he knew was that he had them all to himself. In fact, he still felt like he had never left the comforts of his own home. Richard closed his eyes and relaxed as he listened to the silence echoing throughout the room--

"Hey there, roommate!" ...until it was completely and utterly shattered by this dude he didn't even know.

"Roommate?"

Richard's new roommate ignored the question and continued to talk. "You know, you look vaguely familiar." He started, getting a nervous look from Richard. "But whatever, hey, do you mind if I place my animal magazines in here?" He asked, referring to the closet in which Richard had just organized his personal belongings.

"Actually--"

"Great. I knew you wouldn't mind." His roommate said quickly as he tossed his magazines inside. Richard didn't know who he was, but he was getting on his nerves. He continued to blab about senseless things. He even tried to persuade Richard into trying his left-over soy milk from his 'save-the-earth campaigne'. Eventually, time flew by, and Richard was now acquainted with Garfield Logan, who was now known to Richard as 'the most annoying roommate to ever walk the face of the earth'. It was now ten in the evening, and Richard began to show signs of sleep-deprivation. He shouldn't have stayed up last night watching movies. Richard took his shower and got dressed in his pj's. He came out of the bathroom, only to come upon the horrible, horrible realization that he and Gar had to share the king-sized bed he once claimed as his own. Richard's face scrunched up as he saw the mental image in his brain. And yes--it was one hell of a scary image.

"Well, g'night dude. First day of school is tomorrow, so yeah..." After this was said, Gar dozed off and almost immediately began to snore loudly. Richard shook his head, grabbed a couple of pillows and decided to sleep on the floor. In his opinion, he'd rather wake up with a terrible back ache than to wake up with another guy beside him. (By this point, Richard shuddered at the thought.)

He stared at the ceiling, just as he did earlier--except now, the silence he enjoyed was long gone. He barely got a wink of sleep that night, and came to the conclusion that all you needed was a Hippie driver and an annoying roommate to ruin your day.

* * *

This chapter was three pages long, so I hope it was good enough. The next chapter will be exciting, and this is where the plot begins to unfold. So--thanks again. I'd like to hear all your opinions. A little encouragement from my readers would be a good source of inspiration, you know. -nudge-

(Click that button down there...because -insert incredibly logical and intelligent reason here-)

Punk-Rock-Chick02


End file.
